Brand
by Sariasprincy
Summary: Sakura was his favorite brand. MadaSaku.


Written for Tumblr's Smut Monday: Brand. Rated M - explicit sexual content. Please only continue if you are 18+.

This is my first (and probably last) attempt at MadaSaku. Enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Brand**_

It was a warm, gorgeous night as the sun left fiery pinks and oranges in its wake over the horizon. Stars were beginning to dot the western sky, but Madara took no notice. His day had left him far too stressed to enjoy the simple things in life which is why rather than admire the beautiful display, his attention remained focused on the downtown streetlight that was preventing him from making the final turn towards his favorite liquor store.

His thumb drummed impatiently against the steering wheel as his dark eyes bored down on the red light as if silently threatening it to make it change green faster. As soon as his wish was granted, he stepped on the gas and raced into the lot in front of his desired store before parking.

His sleek luxury car turned heads but he paid no mind as he strode towards the entrance, his car automatically locking as he stepped away from it, and passed through the sliding doors. A worker half-heartedly greeted him which he ignored as he slowly ventured down the aisles, deciding whether he wanted something relaxing such as his favorite wine or something like brandy to kick his stress away with one sip.

He was just beginning to lean towards something stronger when he rounded the corner and collided directly into another shopper. Automatically his hands reached out to steady the other person. "Excuse me-."

Normally Madara would have already begun to walk away at this point; however, it was the brilliant flash of pink hair that caught his notice and he stilled as his eyes swept over the rest of their face. "Sakura?"

Her kohl-rimmed eyes widened. "Madara?"

Over a number of years, Madara had become acquainted with the younger woman. She was childhood friends with his youngest nephew, Sasuke, and though they had spoken briefly in the past, he knew she was well-spoken and kind. From his sister-in-law, Mikoto, he had learned she was studying to become a doctor and was already at the top of her class, and on the few occasions they had spoken, she had always been very polite and dressed conservatively with her makeup elegant and her hair styled simply.

Looking at Sakura now was a direct contrast of everything he had assumed he knew about her. Her emerald eyes were brightened by the sophisticated green and black eyeliner and eye shadow rimming her long, dark lashes and her light pink hair was curled and sprayed with silver glitter making her locks draw attention to the sleek curve of her neck and the exposed skin of her right shoulder. The left was covered by her wide-collared shirt and his eyes travelled down the white material to the pale pink and green design on the front until it ended just above the waist of her ripped jean shorts, his eyes lingering on the smooth skin of her stomach peeking out.

However, his attention turned to the bottles of cheap champagne in her hands as she shifted uncomfortably. But it wasn't the inexpensive brand that drew his notice; rather the fact that she had six of them, three in each hand.

"Sakura."

"Madara," they both repeated again, as if confirming the other was actually there.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he said as his eyes briefly drifted back to the bottles in her hands. "And definitely not so…well armed."

Sakura eyed him, obviously taking in the suit and tie he had yet to change out of as she unconsciously moved her hands behind her back. "Yes, well I certainly didn't think I'd run into you." Her eyes flickered behind him. "Here alone?"

Madara's brow rose subtly. She sounded almost embarrassed to have been seen by him. "I am by myself. And are you alone-" his eyes danced to the champagne again "-or is Sasuke accompanying you?"

Before Sakura could reply, a feminine voice called her from down the opposite end of the aisle. "Yo, Forehead, you have everything?"

"Yeah, be there in a sec, Ino!" she called as she turned to look down at her friend.

The woman was tall and blonde and looked every bit a supermodel but she merely shrugged before she exited the aisle again. "K, hurry up. We're going to be late."

"I will take that as a no," he said, drawing her attention again.

Sakura frowned. "Sasuke's at home tonight."

A pause stretched between them before she eventually ducked her head. "Well this has been awkward so I'm going to get going. Uh, bye." She made it two steps before she turned back to him. "Oh, if you could keep this between us, I'd appreciate it."

A smirk curled the corner of his mouth upwards. He was never one to really play nice. "And what will you do for me in return?"

Her brow arched, obviously not expecting to have to barter and she wet her bottom lip as she eyed him again. "You'll have my everlasting gratitude," she returned sarcastically.

And before he could reply, she turned again and stalked down the aisle, her outfit only accentuating her lean form. Silently he watched her round the corner as a smile of amusement played on his lips. Obviously there was more to the twenty-four year old than met the eye and he suddenly found himself eager for their next meeting.

* * *

Sakura chewed her stir-fry slowly as she purposely avoided the gaze directly across from her. Next to her, she half-listened to Shisui as he told some fantastic story that was keeping their hostess, Mikoto, entertained but Sakura found herself unable to fully enjoy the humor within his storytelling. Even her easy conversation with Itachi was hard to focus on as those dark eyes continued to bore into her.

Four days had passed since Sakura had run into Madara in the liquor store as she sported her heavy makeup and less than conservative clothing she normally donned within the Uchiha household. Sasuke was well aware of her indulgence in concert and party-goings, but it had been a fact she had done her best to hide from the rest of his well-mannered family. She knew it wouldn't affect her relationship with any of her best friend's family, but it was not something she wanted to divulge either.

For years now Sakura had studied hard to become a doctor and though she was doing well within her desired field, she knew that once the knowledge of her favorite pastime become known, she would undoubtedly be pressed by Fugaku, worried over by Mikoto, silently stared down by Itachi and pestered by Shisui. In all, it was a conversation she wished to avoid. And if there was one thing she knew about Madara, it was that he loved to stir the pot.

"How are your studies going, Sakura?" Mikoto asked.

She turned to the woman at the head of the table and smiled. "Very well. We are just beginning to cover the regeneration of damaged cells within the liver."

"You'll definitely need to know that for later in life," she heard muttered across the table.

Sakura stilled as her eyes landed on Madara. He was eyeing her over the rim of his glass as he drank his brandy slowly, his expression calm even as the burn of alcohol slid down his throat. However, it was Mikoto that spoke first: "What are you referring to?"

"It appears that this past weekend, instead of studying our dear Sakura here was-."

"Ow!"

Everyone jumped at Sasuke's shout and turned to him. He reached under the table to rub his shin as Sakura took the shift in attention as a chance to shoot daggers at the older male. Perhaps her aim had been a little off but at least it had redirected the conversation long enough for her to get her message across to the man across the table from her. However, it was the challenge in his gaze that made her realize this was far from over.

"I think he means that I will need the knowledge for when his liver finally gives out on him after all the brandy he's digested in his lifetime," Sakura retorted smoothly.

She felt Itachi and Shisui eye her curiously on either side, but she ignored them as she met Madara's heavy gaze. To her surprise, he let her remark go but she couldn't deny that the look in his dark eyes made her skin break out into goosebumps and her body warmed, causing her to break their eye contact quickly.

Sasuke shot her a confused look from where he sat next to Madara, but she didn't reply as she unconsciously drained her water glass to cool her overheated skin. She didn't know what had caused her to feel so bothered so abruptly, but she tried not to think about it and she quietly excused herself to the kitchen to refill her suddenly empty water glass.

It wasn't long before she felt another presence enter the kitchen and she glanced over her shoulder only to still when she realized who it was. She swallowed and eyed Madara silently as he pulled a glass bottle from a cupboard above the stove before he poured the amber liquid into his glass.

"Can I get you anything while I am here?" he asked smoothly. He slid his gaze to her as he replaced the glass stopper on the bottle. "Whiskey, wine? Or perhaps champagne?"

Her eyes narrowed and she rested her hand on her hip as she did her best to ignore the way her skin began to flush. "Do you have to work to be such an asshole or does it just come naturally?"

Madara set the glass container on the counter as a smirk found a hold on his face. "It is natural. But I assure you I can be much worse if you truly wish to see the extent of my abilities."

She was unfazed by his cool sarcasm. "Are you really that bored with your own life that you have to instill drama within my own just for entertainment?"

"My life is perfectly exciting. However, I do find much entertainment in watching you squirm under pressure, since you are asking."

Sakura's frown deepened as she stepped towards Madara, using the angle of the counters as a means to box him in. However, he was unmovable and all she succeeded in was closing in on his personal space. Now that she was up close, she could make out the age lines just beginning to show around his eyes, but otherwise he looked much younger than his forty years of age and she found her gaze tracing the subtle curve of his smirk. "Perhaps you should find another form of entertainment; say the after-party on Brooklyn and 4th next weekend."

Just as she suspected, Madara's brow arched in surprise. It was the first expression she had seen from him all evening that didn't resemble amusement or some form of arrogance, and her self-satisfaction had her standing just an inch taller.

But then the expression was gone and his smirk returned as his eyes dropped to land on her breasts. They were standing so closely now that their chests were almost touching and his eyes slowly raked up her body until he met her gaze again. The obvious heat made her skin break out into goosebumps and she suddenly recognized with a start the sexual tension that was thickly weaving between them. "I have better things to do with my time than chaperon a handful of twenty-year-olds," he murmured with a voice of velvet.

Sakura nearly leaned into him, but stopped herself by stepping away as she waved her hand dismissively. The sudden distance seemed to clear her head, but she focused on keeping her expression cool to distract herself from the urge she felt to feel that closeness again. "Just as I thought; you can't keep up with me, old man."

"I think you confuse my experience with exhaustion."

"Then prove it," she challenged as she turned back to him.

The utter heat in his gaze made warmth curl in her lower stomach and her knees grew weak, but she didn't break their eye contact as he stepped towards her like a hunter stalking its prey. She was playing with fire and she knew it, but for some reason she found herself unable – unwilling – to walk away.

"Do not tempt me."

Sakura found her eyes closing at the smooth tenor of his voice. She didn't realize how close they had drawn until she felt his breath ghost over her lips. But then she blinked and pulled away. "You're right, I shouldn't. An older man like you has no ability to stop when started."

Immediately she knew she had played her hand well for one moment she was stepping away with a smile of victory and the next, Madara was stepping towards her, pressing her lower back into the counter as he trapped her smaller, feminine form under his lean, dominatingly male stature. She could feel the muscle bunched beneath the material of his suit and her breath unconsciously hitched as his fingers trailed up her neck to her jaw so he could angle her head up to his. "I do not think it is me whom has the inability to know when to stop."

And before she could retort, he sealed his mouth to hers.

It was all teeth and tongues as they fought for dominance. There was nothing measured nor testing about their kiss as his fingers weaved into her hair and forcefully tilted her head to allow him better access to her mouth. Sakura did her best to keep up, but the intensity and barely suppressed lust was making her head spin and her body warm in sensitive places.

There was something taboo about kissing her best friend's uncle, a man who happened to be twice her age, but rather than turn her off, it seemed to have to exact opposite effect and her fingers clutched at his shirt to pull him closer. He settled a knee between her legs and growled into her mouth as his hand traced down her side to rest upon her waist. A gasp sounded in her throat as he gripped her hard enough to make his dominance known.

"Madara?"

The call cut through their lust-filled haze and the pair sprang away from one another a moment before Mikoto rounded the corner. Sakura busied herself with drinking from her water glass as Madara turned to his sister-in-law expectantly.

"Are you all right? You seem to be a little off tonight," she asked, looking at him before turning to Sakura.

Madara opened his mouth, but Sakura quickly answered, using the situation to her advantage. It was her turn to make Madara squirm under pressure. "Yes, I was just about to apologize, but I think I need to drive Madara home." Both of them turned to her with confused expressions, but she remained collected even as Madara nearly pinned her in place with his sharp gaze. "I think he's had a little too much to drink and I worry that he may be unfit to drive safely."

Mikoto stared at her before her gaze slid to Madara. There was an unhappy frown playing about the corners of her mouth. "I told you not to ruin your night with all that brandy."

Madara shrugged unapologetically. "You always have the best in stock."

The older woman muttered something under her breath before she turned back to Sakura. "Would you like me to ask Sasuke to go with you?"

"No, I can handle…it," Sakura replied. She knew Madara had heard the unspoken 'him' and his eyes darkened. She knew he would not let that one slide, but her expression remained neutral and polite in Mikoto's presence.

"If you're sure…" the older woman murmured. Her gaze turned to Madara again as her expression turned stern. "Behavior yourself."

"I am only ever a gentleman."

Sakura thought she heard Mikoto snort, but she turned away without another word, leaving the pair alone again. Madara's gaze was piercing. "That was dirty."

Sakura shrugged unrepentantly. "Perhaps I should tell Mikoto I made a mistake and you can stay here and socialize."

She turned away to make her escape back to the dining room, but Madara grasped her around the waist and jerked her back against him, allowing her to feel the large bulge growing just below his belt. A muted moan sounded in the back of her throat as he ground into her and his fingers slipped into her hair to pull her closer towards him so he could murmur in her ear: "You created this situation. Now, you will see it through."

The intent was clear in his tone and it caused the fire between her legs to reignite. She barely registered their stealthy escape to his car and was nearly itching to pull Madara's suit off when she finally landed in the passenger seat with Madara behind the wheel of his sleek car. She knew he had to have been speeding quite excessively for it wasn't long before they were pulling into the garage of his large home and shutting off the engine.

Sakura couldn't stop herself from baiting him. "Big place to live alone. Compensating for something?"

He flashed her an unimpressed look as he climbed the small set of stairs into the house. "You will find out soon enough."

As soon as Sakura entered the house, Madara rounded on her. He slanted his mouth against hers and grasped her with the same dominance and authority as before. The intensity of it made her head spin and she allowed him to blindly steer her as she forcefully shrugged him out of his suit jacket before she pulled at his tie, tossing it uselessly to the floor. Her fingers made slow work of the buttons of his deep purple shirt and she was just becoming desperate enough to just give up and rip the material off when the back of her knees hit something solid a moment before Madara pushed her backwards.

She landed on his mattress hard and opened her eyes just as he finished undoing the last button. The sight of his defined chest just visible underneath the material left her groaning and she eyed the ridges of his muscles down to his abs and to the hip bones peeking out of the waist of his pants. Even through the silky material, she could see he was aroused and she unconsciously wetted her bottom lip as she dragged her eyes back to his face. Immediately she knew he had noticed.

"Shirt off. Now," he ordered.

His velvety tone made a sharp spike of heat pulse down to her core and her hands moved to the buttons of her own shirt, but she didn't give him what he wanted immediately. She took her time unfastening them, making sure that her creamy skin was revealed to him a little bit at a time.

However, this didn't sit well with Madara for very long, for one moment he was watching her from the foot of the bed and the next, he was grasping her ankle and dragged her towards him. He gripped her hair hard and angled her head back as he leaned over her to murmur harshly against her lips, "I said now."

An unconscious moan escaped her at the warning in his voice, but he merely released her and watched as she quickly made work of removing of the rest of the material. The heat was undeniable in Madara's gaze, but rather than immediately join her on the bed, he took his time in shrugging off his own shirt before he neatly folded it and laid it across the back of one of the sitting chairs in the corner of the room. His slowness made her rub her thighs together impatiently as the heat continued to build. If he wasn't going to hurry up and help her, she would take matters into her own hands.

Without asking, Sakura quickly unbuttoned her jeans and slid the material down her legs before she slipped a hand beneath her panties. She hummed softly as her fingers found her wet core, but before she could ease her desire, Madara was grasping at her again as he forcefully flipped her onto her stomach. A sharp cry was ripped from her throat as his hand made sharp contact with her rear.

"I did not give you permission to touch yourself," he said with a voice full of authority.

Sakura whimpered softly as she raised her hips in the air and turned her head to look at him. "You never said I couldn't."

His expression changed minutely before his hand came to rest of the flesh he had just abused. "Do not get smart with me." But he didn't punish her again as he dragged her panties down her legs, leaving them forgotten somewhere on the floor. His attention then turned to the clasp of her bra and he helped her shrug the material off, leaving her completely bare and exposed to his viewing.

In the back of her mind, Sakura knew she really shouldn't be here and definitely not in his bed. She hardly knew him other than the handful of times she had spoken with him at Sasuke's family's dinners and it was obvious that there was no way this would lead to an actual relationship. However, she also knew that's what neither of them were looking for. Madara was attractive and she needed release. She was aware he was taking advantage of her, but she was doing exactly the same to him and with her studies only getting harder and harder, all she really wanted right now was some stress-relief. And he could most definitely give her that.

"Will you just touch me already?" She really tried not to sound like she was begging, but she knew she was.

Madara knew too. "Ask nicely."

"No."

"Would you like me to leave you here alone? Do not think I won't tie you up so you are unable to relieve yourself."

Sakura groaned, half out of arousal of the image he had planted in her head and half out of need. "Please fucking touch me."

He hummed thoughtfully before finally relenting. "Close enough."

Behind her, she felt him move as he shifted and spread her knees further apart. His large hand pressed down on her middle back, forcing her to arch sharply and further expose herself to him. Normally, Sakura would have shied away from being so vulnerable to another, but now it only made her heart race faster in anticipation. She had been hoping for at least some foreplay, but she was already so wet that she knew she could easily accept him.

However, that line of thought changed abruptly when she felt his tongue press against her womanhood. Her fingers dug into his sheets as she attempted to bite back her moan, but his mouth quickly found her pearl and she audibly whimpered her pleasure.

It was apparent that Madara hadn't been lying when he claimed to have experience. His tongue swept over her, applying pressure and teasing her in all the right places. His fingers danced over her hips and rear and upper thighs as he played with her, and she tried her best to press back against him, but every time she did, he moved away until she was clawing her frustration out against the sheets.

"Talk to me, Sakura," he murmured.

She shuttered as his breath teased her, but her words escaped her.

At her lack of response, Madara stopped and pulled away. "I said talk to me, Sakura."

Unconsciously she pressed her hips back in search of his touch again and she whimpered when she found none. "Fuck," she groaned into the sheets. "Will you just keep touching me, asshole?"

She heard Madara chuckle softly. "Do not worry. I will allow you to orgasm. But first you have to ask for it."

A sound of annoyance resonated in her throat and she arched back in search of his touch only to fist the sheets when she was left empty. "Please let me orgasm, bastard."

"You should ask nicer."

A retort began to form on her tongue, but it was quickly swept away as Madara's mouth returned to her. He took his time to work her up to her orgasm and when it finally came over her, a loud cry ripped from her throat as her fingers clawed at the sheets. She tried to press back against his persistent mouth, but his hands kept her hips still in an iron grasp until the last wave of her orgasm washed over her and she collapsed against the bed.

Madara released her slowly and he helped her stretch out her legs until she was settled comfortably on her stomach. His fingers trailed up her spine until his hand twisted into her hair so he could turn her face to look at him. Her eyes fluttered open only to close once more as his mouth descended upon her. With his arousal still burning through him, he kissed her hard and hungry, her taste still in his lips, and Sakura found herself unable to keep up with his pace as she recovered from her sexual high.

Fortunately he soon pulled away and flashed her an utterly proud smirk before he exited the room without a word, leaving her rest in peace. However, it wasn't long before the bed dipped again and Sakura opened her eyes as Madara offered her a glass bottle. Slowly Sakura sat up as she accepted it from him and she turned the label around for her to read as Madara stood once more. "What is this?"

"Ever had Dom Perignon?"

Her eyes widened as she confirmed the brand on the bottle. Of course she hadn't ever had it; it was nearly a two hundred bottle of champagne! "Did you just open this?" she asked.

Madara gazed at her appreciatively, his eyes dragging over her naked form, as his fingers slowly loosened his belt. "Drink. You will enjoy it."

Sakura hesitated only a moment more before she raised the glass rim to her lips. An appreciative hum resounded in his throat as the bubbles touched her taste buds. It was crisp and smooth and so good that she found herself lowering the bottle only after she had taken a very generous sip.

"Better than the cheap stuff you buy, no?"

Without hesitation, she nodded. "This is delicious."

Sakura had been so busy studying the label that when the bed dipped again and she raised her gaze, she completely stilled as she realized how utterly bare Madara was. She hadn't realized he had been undressing while she had been so enraptured with the champagne and automatically her eyes dropped between his legs. A warm blush heated her skin as she traced the slight upward curve of his aroused manhood and she swallowed thickly. He was obviously well endowed and she heart began to race just a little faster as he crawled towards her, his intent obvious.

"So it is," he murmured as he took the bottle from her. He drank from it slowly, her eyes tracing his Adam's apple as it bobbed before he offered it back to her.

Sakura accepted the glass from him and reclined back onto her elbow as he climbed over her, his manhood brushing against her inner thigh. With one hand supporting most of his weight, the other smoothed up her ribcage to her throat before he cupped the back of her neck and pressed his mouth against hers in a hot, open kiss. His tongue danced with hers as he tasted the traces of champagne still on her lips before his mouth peppered kisses along her jaw and down the column of her throat. She hummed under his ministrations as the fire between her legs slowly began to pulse with renewed life and she sipped the champagne again before Madara took the bottle from her.

A sudden gasp ripped from her throat as he poured the champagne on her chest, allowing the golden liquid to run between her breasts, and before she could formulate a reply, he dipped his head and traced his tongue along the trail left in its wake. Sakura moaned as he sucked and licked a path down her chest and she threw her head back as he wrapped his lips around a taut nipple.

She allowed herself to collapse onto her back as pleasure raced down to her lower stomach and unconsciously she bucked her hips up to grind herself against Madara's hard member, causing him to growl against her. The vibration forced a gasp from her and her fingers reached up to tangle in his mess of hair, but rather than let her take control, Madara lifted his head and set the champagne on the nightstand before his dark gaze returned to her.

"Are you still wet?" he asked.

She knew he knew the answer, but she nodded with half-lidded eyes nonetheless. "Yes."

His hand not supporting his weight grasped her under the knee and spread her legs further apart. "Show me."

The order made her moan in the back of her throat and she slowly lowered her hand between her legs to brush her fingers between her lips. The silky wetness was almost dripping out of her and she groaned again as she realized just how easily he had turned her on.

"Let me see," he ordered.

Sakura spread herself for him and a new wave of arousal pulsed through her at the sudden desire that flared in his dark eyes. He looked as if he wanted to devour her.

With a needy hum, Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer, but rather than finally enter her, Madara pulled away to reach into his nightstand. He withdrew a condom and quickly rolled it over his throbbing length before he finally pressed against her. With one hand grasping his forearm and the other clutching at the sheets, Sakura angled her hips to better receive him and he sank into her with muted groans from both of them.

Madara didn't give her much time to adjust to his size before he started a slow but building pace. He had already given her enough attention that his focus was on satisfying himself and Sakura merely held on as he rode himself towards release. She could see the pinch of pleasure between his brows and she rolled her hips up to meet his only to arch sharply with a loud cry as the angle made her pleasure spike.

With mixed sounds of pleasure, they worked themselves and each other towards the edge until Sakura shattered. She clawed at Madara as her second orgasm ripped through her, the sudden tightness forcing his own release. He groaned in his chest and continued to hilt himself inside her with broken thrusts until the last pulse of his own orgasm passed. Exhausted, he nearly collapsed on top of her, catching himself on his elbows just before his weight fully crushed her.

For a long while, neither said anything as they both caught their breath, but eventually Sakura began to stir and she cracked her eyes open as she pushed on his shoulder. "Get off. You're hot."

"Are you always so sweet after sex?" Madara retorted flatly.

He moved away and slowly withdrew from her before he stood to dispose of the condom. When he returned to the room, he found Sakura sitting up with the bottle of champagne in her hand. "I don't recall you being nice during sex so I don't think I really have to be nice afterwards."

His brow arched. "I believe I was more than a gentleman," he said as he slid back into the sheets. He accepted the champagne from her and took a much needed sip before he returned the bottle to her hands. The bubbles helped stimulate his tiring mind. "As the record stands, you have two orgasms while I only have one."

A smirk curled onto Sakura's lips as she slid her eyes to him. She made a show of drinking from the bottle before she slowly licked up a droplet that had escaped down the neck. "Should we change that?"

He followed the trace of his tongue and nearly groaned as her sultry tone made his arousal begin to stir. He watched her wet her bottom lip before he met her gaze evenly. "What did you have in mind?"

Her smirk widened. "Let me show you."

And as he watched her crawl towards him, he knew that no matter how fruity or crisp champagne could be, Sakura was far more rousing. She was his favorite brand.

 _end_


End file.
